


Somewhere, Someday

by Natsumiya_Teirin



Category: Everywhere & Nowhere (Webcomic), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumiya_Teirin/pseuds/Natsumiya_Teirin
Summary: Tom Marvolo Riddle and Lilith "Lily" Potter were best friends until their deaths, but due to a cosmic error, they continued living on, separate from the flow of time.Cursed with immortality and blessed with the ability to go anywhere and anywhen in the world, how long will it be until they lose their humanity?
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. See The World

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everywhere and Nowhere](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/729867) by Merryweather/PeaCH. 



> The Everywhere and Nowhere AU no one else asked for.

The Potter estate lies somewhere in central London, not far from the palace. Outside, the young heiress, identical in every way to her mother, stares out at the blue sky. Behind her is her father's friend Remus, acting as her guard and chaperone. 

"When I'm older," Lily begins wistfully, "I want to travel abroad!" 

She turns to Remus, her bright green eyes made brighter and her red hair more copper under the midday sun. He smiles indulgently, his voice fond. 

"Hm? And where would you travel, Lily?" 

She beams, eager for someone to listen. 

"Everywhere!" She says simply. "I want to see the whole world!" 

Remus smiles, bending down a little to better speak to her. 

"Well, if you want to see the world," he begins with a conspiring whisper, "I'd recommend starting with the royal library." 

She looks up at his scarred face with a spark in her eyes, as if the idea had only just occurred to her. Perhaps it had. 

"Really? Then, I think I'll go there now! Thanks, Uncle Moony!" 

She kisses his cheek and scurries off. Remus goes to inform James and Lady Evans-Potter.

* * *

"Royal library...royal library..." 

Lily mutters searchingly to herself, ignoring the voices speaking ahead of her- she doesn't think it's anything important. 

The royal palace is open to the aristocracy, so she isn't particularly worried about anyone seeing her. 

She bumps into someone- a man with red hair much darker than her own and twinkling blue eyes. Lily curtsies politely and keeps her head bowed. 

"Apologies," she says, "but could you direct me to the royal library, sir?" 

The well-dressed men at either side of him glare condescendingly down at Lily. 

"Insolent brat!" One of them says, "This is King Albus Percieval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore you're addressing!" 

"And furthermore," the second one continues, "a _girl_ has no place in the royal library!" 

The king- Lily bows her head lower in embarrassment- raises his hand and the faceless noblemen shut up. He kneels down and points his finger. 

"Don't worry about these two. The royal library is that way, dear girl." 

Lily curtsies again, deeper. 

"Th-thank you, your majesty!" 

And she quickly takes off in the direction King Albus had pointed.

* * *

Entering the royal library, Lily sees many shelves of books, and as she wanders further into it, she finds herself standing before a world map spread and pinned against a wall. She frowns, a small sigh escaping her. 

"Should've known he meant a map..." she laments. 

She turns to leave, only to pause as she sees a flash of color in her peripheral. 

She steps closer to examine it. 

"A book..? No..." she looks further. 

"A trail of books..? So messy..." 

She huffs and, curious, follows the trail of misplaced books. She doesn't pick them up, since she doesn't know where any of them belong. 

She sees a boy leaned back against a shelf, a book held loosely in his pale hands. He has dark hair and sharp, aristocratic features, saying nothing of his elegant clothes. 

Lily kneels down. 

"Hello?" She calls softly, loud enough to be heard but not so loud as to disturb the other patrons. "Are you awake?" 

The boy twitches, but doesn't answer. 

With a shrug, Lily picks up a book from the small pile on the floor and skims through the pages. She can't read very well yet, but the illustrations are fun to look at. 

"Whoa...vikings..?" 

She smiles. 

"Do you like that book?" 

Lily jumps and whirls around. The boy is awake- how did he sneak up on her he was _right there_ \- and looks at her with curious blue eyes. 

She clutches the book to her chest and skitters back, putting some distance between herself and this strange boy. 

"It's about the vikings and their travels around....why are you hiding?" 

He steps closer to where Lily peeks her head around a bookshelf. 

"My name is Thomas Marvolo Riddle-Gaunt," he says cordially, "and you are..?" 

"L-Lily. Lily Potter..." Lily answers shyly. 

He smiles and waves his hand invitingly. 

"A pleasure to meet you, Lily. So, what business do you have in the royal library?" 

Lily steps out fully, looking down at the book in her hands. 

"Well, I...I wanted to see the world, and I was told to come here..." 

Thomas opens his arms in a grand gesture. 

"So, you want to see the world! In that case, there are illustrations from all over the globe in the books here- shall we look at them together?" 

Lily makes an unintelligable noise somewhere along the lines of awe. 

"Oh- yes please, Lord Gaunt!" 

He laughs and waves her over again. 

"You don't need to call me that- just call me Tom," he says as he begins leading her to another section of the library. 

Lily frowns as she falls into step beside him. 

"Mother and father say to always use people's family name," she says. Tom huffs. 

"Hmph. Fine. In that case, you can just call me Riddle." 

Lily beams. 

"Okay! It's a pleasure to meet you, Riddle!"

* * *

"Yes...ever since that day..."

"We've always been together..." 

"My dearest Riddle..." 

"My precious Potter..."

"It's a shame, what happened next."

"Only tragedy awaited us." 

"But we still had each other, even then." 

"Aah...are we dead?" 

"Who knows?"

"Perhaps we can find out..."

"Together." 

In the middle ages of England, during a rare time of peace, tragedy struck. 

The consequences of this tragedy spared no one. But even so...

There were only two who survived-

Fractured and split off from history.


	2. Hogwarts Academy

Lily and Tom stand at the whiteboard of a typical 21st century classroom. 

Lily is dressed in shades of blue- a dark blue skirt with navy blue stockings, a sky blue blouse with a baby blue hoodie over it, and a pair of brown loafers to complete the look. The various blues look odd against her green eyes, but they pair well with Tom's eyes. 

Tom himself is dressed in shades of green (to match Lily's eyes, but no one notices that). Forest green trousers and a pine green shirt beneath an olive green hoodie, unzipped like Lily's. 

The instructor, a stern-faced woman with her hair in a tight bun- she reminds Lily of another woman she'd met long ago- coughs. 

"Please, introduce yourselves." 

Tom and Lily share a glance, and the latter steps forward with a polite curtsy.

"Hello! My name is Lily Potter, and I'm six hundred and thirty nine years old!" She says cheerfully. Tom follows suit, a calmer expression on his face. 

"I am Thomas Marvolo Riddle- please, call me Tom- and I am six hundred and fourty one years old." 

The professor doesn't seem to know what to make of their introductions, and dismisses them to their seats as they themselves take in their classmates' expressions. 

Tom and Lily both look about fourteen, as that was the age at which they'd technically died, Lily at fourteen and Tom at sixteen, but no one would really believe they were over six centuries old, right? 

And so, despite the other students' bafflement, the day continues. 

And this is how Lily finds herself surrounded by her new peers during lunch. They are perhaps descendants of people she and Tom had met previously. 

Perhaps.

"You're not really over six hundred years old- when's your birthday?"

"What're your hobbies?" 

"I love your hair!"

"Hey." 

Lily looks to her right, to a pale hand belonging to a boy with equally pale hair.

"You'd be best hanging around me," he says imperiously. Lily already dislikes him, but decides she can have fun with him. 

"Who are you again?" She asks. He smiles, showing his too-white teeth. 

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, and I'm the most popular person in this class." 

Lily smiles herself, maintaining her front of a naive, sheltered girl. 

"Really? Is it nice, having so many friends?" 

"Yes," he says, leering openly as he buys into Lily's facade, completely oblivious to Tom's withering glare at the back of his head. 

"Lily, won't you become my girlfriend?" 

Lily tilts her head, feigning ignorance. 

"Eeh? A "girlfriend"? What's that?" 

Before he can answer, a girl with a black bob cut smacks the back of his head. 

"Ow! Hey! Parkinson!" 

"Shut it, Malfoy. Stop bugging the new girl." 

The other students back off as Draco and "Parkinson" begin wrestling, and Tom and Lily easily slip out of the room unnoticed.


End file.
